


No Word Lost

by ScriveSpinster



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Nuncio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriveSpinster/pseuds/ScriveSpinster
Summary: Some journeys lead to unexpected places.





	No Word Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



The Navigator had been certain, once, where he was bound. Charting paths was his job – understanding currents, eventualities – and all his paths had long since narrowed to three. Silence. Obscurity. Penitence.

But now, on this brown-sand beach amid the detritus of packages undelivered, watched by chattering rats, he wonders. This is where lost things wash ashore to be found, drawn by gentle, inexorable currents. The Navigator is nothing if not lost.

The Captain stands, pensive, beside him.

“Not Codex,” she says. “Not the Empire of Hands.”

She touches his shoulder, says something he’d scarcely dared to hope.

“Not Kingeater’s. Here.”


End file.
